1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-compartment package for separately storing two different compositions that may be dispensed by squeezable pressure against walls of the package to simultaneously extrude the compositions.
2. The Related Art
Multi-cavity dispensing packages are useful in a variety of consumer products. These uses include the delivery of epoxy adhesives, skin treatment products, hair colorants, foods (such as condiments) and toothpastes. The latter category has been exemplified in the United States by Mentadent(copyright) toothpaste delivered from a multi-cavity dispensing pump. Baking soda and hydrogen peroxide in respective flowable carriers are stored separately in different cavities of the pump. Absent separation, these ingredients would react and decompose in storage. Only upon dispensing do the ingredients mix together for use in a consumer""s mouth.
Illustrative of the general technology is U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,193 (Gentile et al.) describing a multi-cavity dispensing container including a refill cartridge and a reusable base. The cartridge contains a pair of separate parallel cylinders end-capped each with a piston head, the cylinders carrying the flowable materials. The base is constructed with a pair of separate parallel piston support posts, the combination of cartridge and base forming a a mechanical pump. This pump has been miniaturized for delivering 0.5 oz. samples. It is an expensive package.
A less costly system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,203 (Iaia et al.) based on a pair of flexibly walled side-by-side compartments. These compartments are separately formed tubes crimped together at a lower end. The tubes at their dispensing end are held together by a manifold with dispensing nozzle. Manufacture of this package is also relatively costly and cannot easily be miniaturized for sampling purposes.
While pumps and other sophisticated packaging are known, there is a need for a less expensive system, especially for sample-size purposes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a two-compartment dispensing package with relatively few parts and that can be inexpensively manufactured relative to known systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two-compartment dispensing package suitable for sample sizes delivering 1 oz. or less of product.
These and other objects of the present invention will more readily be understood from the following summary and detailed description.
A two-compartment package is provided which includes:
(i) a unitarily formed hollow sleeve with first and second openings on opposite ends, first and second compartments being formed through a crimp between the first and second ends, the crimp preventing fluid communication between the compartments and allowing sufficient hinged flexibility for the compartments to align parallel to one another; and
(ii) a cap with projections coupling together the first and second compartments to maintain them in parallel alignment.
The sleeve may have polygonal cross section representing such shapes as round, oval, triangular, hexagonal and octagonal shapes, all of which are generally considered to be cylindrical. Particularly preferred as a cross-section will be one having a D-shape.
The projections associated with the cap are preferably two parallel plugs, each of the plugs fitting either within the respective openings or surrounding an outside perimeter of the openings. Advantageously, the plugs will be of D-shaped cross-section where each of the openings are of likewise cross-section.
A toothpaste product is also provided which includes:
(A) a two-compartment package including:
(i) a unitarily formed hollow sleeve with first and second openings on opposite ends, first and second compartments being formed through a crimp between the first and second ends, the crimp preventing fluid communication between the compartments and allowing sufficient hinged flexibility for the compartments to align parallel to one another; and
(ii) a cap with projections coupling together the first and second compartments to maintain them in parallel alignment;
(B) a toothpaste including:
a first composition formulated with a peroxide in a carrier;
a second composition formulated with sodium bicarbonate in a carrier, the first and second compositions being placed in the respective first and second compartments.